


Not strong enough to crack the cycle?

by enterprise29



Series: Haven short stories [6]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Garland's musings, Gen, The Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: Garland feels the cycle coming and thinks over previous cycles and his life.





	Not strong enough to crack the cycle?

I can feel it.

The pressure is being to build.

 

Again.

 

I can feel the cracks beginning to take over. 

 

Again.

 

I have to keep it together. 

For me.

For Nathan.

For this town, my haven.

She'll be back soon, I’m sure.

I don't know who she'll be this time but Lucy's face always comes back.

She always comes back with the troubles.

To help.

After all there is no denying that the troubles, they are definitely back.

I just hope I can manage to keep it together.

I just hope I've trained my Nathan well enough.

I wonder how bad it will get this time.

I wonder who will survived at the end of this cycle.

I have my doubts that I will this time, but I hope Nathan is able to. 

He should do, he deserves to, and more than that even somebody needs to.

Somebody who knows, knows about the troubles has to survive because someone will need to be there to greet who ever the next Lucy is. 

I know she won't be my friend Lucy again this time either but whatever her name becomes in the next several cycles someone needs to know who she is.

Or who she was. 

It's been 27 years exactly since the last cycle, just the same as always.

This will be my third trouble cycle and it seems worse every   
time.

I hope it means the end of the troubles draws ever nearer. 

More likely though it means the end of Haven. 

Of all of us here. 

I couldn't stop it, when it was my turn, maybe Nathan can. 

Maybe he can save Haven where I couldn't. 

The cycle keeps going. 

Each time worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Anything recognisable belongs to the creators of Haven/The Colorado kid.


End file.
